


Unconditional Love…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Unconditional Love…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 301- Michael sees his life from a different perspective…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Love…

Title: Unconditional Love…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 999  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Post 301- Michael sees his life from a different perspective… Please be gentle, this is my first Michael and Ben fic...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Unconditional Love…**

Fuck! My jaw hurts like a bitch… I can’t believe he hit me… but then again I can’t believe that I let that slip out, without even thinking… I guess he really does love him… Who would have thought that Brian fucking Kinney would ever let himself fall in love…?

The funny thing is that I never thought that I would be able to say that and not be totally jealous… but I’m not. Just seeing how Ben went into overprotective mode and was willing to defend me to the end, even knowing that I was totally at fault and deserved it. That just made my heart sing, the way he held me in his strong arms and inspected me for scrapes, bumps and bruises. I couldn’t help seeing all the love and concern in his eyes.

I guess it took being punched in the face for me to see that Brian is just a high school fantasy; I don’t know why I held on to it for so long. But the minute his fist hit my jaw it’s like everything changed; like I woke up from a dream where I could only see him as some perfect symbol of everything I wished he could be which wasn’t who he was at all; I seemed to have distorted what I needed him to be, and what he projected he was, into someone he could never be.

Of course, I was in shock, I never expected him to hit me… he’s the least violent person I know but I also know I pushed him. I said things that I didn’t mean. I was cruel and mean spirited about what I said about Justin and I knew it would hurt him. Maybe I subconsciously wanted this break in our friendship, needed it… for Ben and me…

I needed to see what I had, if I just truly opened my heart and let him in… He’s stood by me through all my self-induced drama and childhood desires and fears. The truth is Brian is high drama and high maintenance and I really need someone to center me, reel me in when I get worked up over Ma or Vic and their problems.

Ben’s good for me, he helps me talk things through until I can make a reasonable decision. He treats me like an equal and he lets me know when I’m way out of line. Brian is always condescending, treats me like a child, doesn’t respect my opinions and tells me I’m pathetic when he doesn’t want to hear it… and the truth is I could never be happy in an open relationship. Just thinking about him cruising for other guys and knowing he’s out fucking someone else… No thanks, I’m just not that strong…

Wow, it’s funny. I was lying there in the dirt from Brian’s punch and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I’m seeing my life in a whole new light. I know now that I would never have been happy with Brian; and comparing Ben and Brian… Well, they’re really very different people. Sure Brian’s good looking but have you seen Ben naked… ?

I love the way he can lift me up and carry me over his shoulder. When he’s feeling really aggressive he throws me down on the bed and then proceeds to strip all of my clothing off… God! I can get hard just thinking about him… Where do I start…? his shoulders and biceps are so smooth and hard… his stomach is a total washboard, each and every muscle firm and toned… and his thighs and calves are so…

Oh God! I feel his lips kissing me, working his way across my shoulders to the back of my neck… Oh God! He’s driving me crazy and making me hard… He pulls me up into his arms, holding me tight, kissing me and placing me on all fours. I quiver knowing what comes next. He runs his strong hands down my back, feeling and working all my muscles as he goes.

When he gets to my skinny, white ass his runs his thumbs down my crack and his fingers down the outside of my cheeks pulling me open for him. He slowly runs his tongue down my gorge, licking and tickling me, leaving me wet and juicy with anticipation. I'm starting to writhe and squirm as I feel the cool gel and his fingers penetrate my pucker, pulling and prying me loose as my tight ring of muscles open and close with eagerness.

I’m moaning as my desire and need is growing; I finally hear that beautiful sound of the condom wrapper tearing open and then him filling me completely; My breathing is ragged as I adjust to his girth and wait for my body to stop bucking with resistance. When I finally settle in and relax, I feel him start slowly slipping in and out of me, creating wonderful sensations as the friction builds, sending ribbons of pleasure spinning through my body.

He pulls me all the way up against him as the rhythm increases and we pump in harmony with each other. I love that he knows my body so well and exactly what I need and when; he’s now angled himself so that the head of his penis rubs and caresses my prostate on each and every stroke. My mind is crashing and reeling as I try and hold off the inevitable; he leans into me and whispers in my ear, "Cum for me, Michael…" and that’s all it takes.

I feel his balls pull up taut as we both fall over the edge; we’re assaulted with waves of intense pleasure quaking through our veins as our hearts hammer in our chests and we collapse together in a puddle of sweat and cum…

I smile to myself knowing that Ben truly loves me… and I feel complete.

The End...


End file.
